Talk:Walkthrough (Origins)
The purpose of this page This page will serve as a walkthrough page. See this example. This won't replace any of the storyline pages, because in here we don't mention the story. Instead this will serve as a guide. -- 10:31, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Suggested Revision/Addition The page starts: "This page contains information regarding the main quest and a list of all the side quest of Dragon Age: Origins based on the locations. Notice: "Side Quests" are categorized only according to the location that quests can be obtained. "Main Quests" are categorized according to the quest obtainable location and locations that quests continue. " Have just finished the landsmeet and so on, so look to guidance from the wiki as to what to expect. Very puzzling! My first instinct when first beginning The Final Battle (which is listed listed under The Final Onslaught) is to check the Redcliffe entry. Nothing is shown that is relevant. The Final Onslaught does not appear in the wiki either, which also seems odd or an oversight? I also see on a cursory look that Gather the Army is not shown on the page, a Blight Quest. When I look up The Final Battle it shows a redirect to The Battle of Denerim. This seems counter-intuitive, there is nothing in my active or completed quest journal relating to Denerim at this time. Shouldn't the primary name for The Battle of Denerim be the name for the quest that is visible and used in-game? (i.e. labelled The Final Battle and redirected from The Battle of Denerim). By definition, this quest is NOT limited to Denerim. I think this one Walkthrough page dedicated to the game could benefit from some wqork. It may benefit from: a clarification of the description of the page quoted above; adding in the missing quests; and a new section at equal level to the 'by location' listing the main quests in roughly quest order; making sure this latter section adheres to the names used in-game. Thoughts? Taosin (talk) 05:00, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Difference? How is this page really any different from Quests (Origins)? It looks like the same information, just organized a little differently. Kelcat (talk) 00:19, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Good point, I can't see much of a difference either. Unless someone points out what the difference is, I would suggest merging this page with the quests page as I think the quests title is a little more accurate. 01:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::The quests title is definitely more intuitive, so I think merging them is appropriate. On a walkthrough page I'd expect more details than just a list of quests. Kelcat (talk) 00:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :I am also in favor of a merge. 10:21, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I actully really miss the way this page was organized before. I much prefer to have the side quests and stuff organized by city as opposed to all lumped together like they are on the quests page. Having everything organized by city made this page more of a walkthrough as opposed to just a list of quests. Just saying.